


The Sakuras on the Month of July

by satoushiten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoushiten/pseuds/satoushiten
Summary: After graduating high-school as a couple, finishing college without seeing each other, after 6 full long years, the day has finally come for both Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi to meet once more..





	The Sakuras on the Month of July

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first work to be posted here on AO3, this oneshot was originally posted on my anime twitter account an I've kind of decided to post it here as well for others to see. I'm basically kind of improving myself in writing as well so hopefully no one would expect for any of these to be great. Hope everyone enjoys!

The sound of shoes tapping and clicking against the hard concrete, various types of people, in all sorts of gender, employees, students, parents, children, the loud sound of cars sounding their horns, as I take each step walking down on the side-road of this slightly busy street in the midst of Miyagi. Light pink painted flowers which fell down from the trees along the alleys gushing, swaying towards any direction the strong breeze of the wind takes it.

Today is the 15th day of the month of July.

‘I’m meeting him today, just like how it was before when we were in High School playing the sport we love in front of lots of people, cheering, screaming, wearing out their throats to let us know and make us feel the warmth of their love and support towards each and every single one of us in the team. It’s been a while since I last saw him. Wakatoshi-kun, I want to know more about you and your journey after the last time we saw each other. You better tell me everything when we see each other today.’ I smiled as the warmth and feeling of the emotion called excitement was felt all over my body. My legs automatically moving in a faster pace than it was before at the thought I just had in a while. ‘I want to hurry and see him’ and as soon as I knew it, I was already running.

With my mouth in a slight agape, breathing heavily, heart beat racing, I stopped as I saw a familiar place came into view. Just a few more minutes and I’ll be able to see him, I want to hug him as tight as possible. I want to—

Everything in my field of vision went black, I can’t see anything, a huge pair of hands were covering my eyes, instead of feeling confused, I immediately took those pair of hands, removed them from where they are and turned around. There he was, smiling slightly just like before. The smile I missed, The smile I wanted to see so much. It’s been 6 years.

“Hey Satori” in a deep familiar voice that was heard by my ears as this person in front of me opened his mouth and said my name. His hand made its way to my head, ruffling my hair which was styled differently than what I usually do. “your hair, it’s down” he mentioned. “I like it”. My heart skipped a beat, my left hand who was just holding his moved up to his cheek, I brushed the back of my palm on it and suddenly pinched it. His face had no sort of reaction still just like before. “god Wakatoshi-kun, you still haven’t changed, am I that really weak to you?” I crossed my arms and looked at him straight in the eyes acting all grumpy, and all he replied was a chuckle.

I made a “hmp” sound and looked away, the next thing I knew was I felt his hot palm on my cheek, turning my head to face him and look him straightly in the eyes. The deep dark coloured eyes that I could easily get drowned to, I would willingly let myself get lost in these pair of eyes of his, they’re as beautiful as ever, just like the first time I locked eyes with him when we were younger. 

“What?” I couldn’t say anything, I wanted to hug him, can I just stop pretending that I’m all grumpy and just jump and throw my hands around him, feel his warmth all over my body. I missed it, I missed it so damn much.

“I missed you” as soon as he said that, I threw my hands around his shoulders and wrapped my arms around him, in response to the shocking move I suddenly made, Wakatoshi-kun too moved his arms around my waist to support me from falling onto the hard concrete ground, my legs were wrapped around his waist, I closed my eyes and buried my face on the side of his neck, inhaling his scent that I missed and whispered the words “I missed you too”.

Wakatoshi-kun who has been on a journey around several countries for 2 years after graduating college, combining the years we haven’t been with each other would round up to 6 whole years. We haven’t really had the time to visit each other during college due to the load of work we had to do individually as students, he pursued and continued to play volleyball until college and become the Ace he usually is, which I was proud of. He and I started going out when we were in the 2nd year of High-School. I was the first to fall in love, just like how I felt my heart race earlier when I looked into his eyes. The same thing happened before, I looked straightly in them, he was smiling at me, and my heart skipped beats and then suddenly I knew, I was in love. I was madly deep in love with this awesome guy named Ushijima Wakatoshi and I’ve never been so happy about anything in my life than being in love with this guy.

\-----

I might be exaggerating or what when I say that his hands were like made to be a perfect fit to mines. Fingers clasped onto each other, side by side walking down on an alley with sakuras below our feet and above our heads. I looked at him, admiring how he looks beautifully even with just the side of his face on my field of vision. He noticed me looking at him, he turned his head towards me and looked at me with a questioning face. “Is there something wrong with my face?” He asked and I quickly denied saying “I just want to admire you being the perfect human you already are” as I gave him a smile, with his ever honest self told me “Satori, I’m not perfect, no one is” all I was able to say was “pff” and laughed at him. He got confused and asked me why I was laughing and I waved my hand saying it was nothing. I moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. “you might keep on shutting me down whenever I say something cheesy, but I still love you”.

His hand was fully wrapped on my wrist, tagging me to follow him which I allow him to do so. We were on the same neighbourhood before when we were younger. This was the same one where I met him, he was holding his fathers hand who was beside him by that time, I was with mine as well. It turns out our fathers were acquaintances, and ever since then we keep on meeting each other, enjoying the sport of volleyball.

We stopped in front the familiar black steel gate I used to see when I was young, we were in front of their old house. “What are we doing here Wakatoshi-kun?” I asked curiously, it’s also been years since I last came back to this neighbourhood after I moved away. When we were attending Shiratorizawa Academy during High School we were living in dorms, and neither of us rarely went back home.

“Do you remember when you usually climb up on this same gate when we were younger when you wanted to invite me to play with you?” I looked at him and he did the same. “Those were one of the best times we had” He smiled at me, that same warm smile he always do, Wakatoshi was that type of person who would never show someone fake intentions, fake emotions, he would never pretend and tell any kind of lies to deceive people, he was the most honest person Satori knew. You can feel the sincerity by the look on his eyes and the way he speak. “I remember…” Satori looked at the old door which was a few centimetres away from them. “Would you want to go have a look inside?” Wakatoshi said bringing out the keys from his side pocket.. I broke loose from holding his hand and asked him confused. “Why do you have that key?”, he gave me a questioning look and spoke “what do you mean why? It’s my house Satori, why would I not have the key to this house?” I took few steps back, away from him with my eyes slightly widened and repeatedly muttered the word “no”.

As I move and take few steps away from him, he does the same, he takes few steps moving towards me.. and the next thing I knew, out of fear, I ran away from him. Wakatoshi hates being inside that house, and so do I. That house was the same place that his parents were shot, knocked unconscious and killed.. and so was he.

I held my chest as I ran further from Wakatoshi and that house. I can hear him shouting and calling my name but I was not sure if he was chasing after me.. Wakatoshi wasn’t really shot in the beginning, but because he tried to fight the vigilante, he was forcefully pushed and hit his head. He was supposed to be shot in the head by the killer to make sure he would be dead but it missed the shot when it panicked and left the house through the backdoor when he heard the sirens of the police outside. He was brought to the nearest hospital after the incident and I heard he was unconscious and in a state of coma.

I kept on running, ignoring everything else around me, my eyes started to get blurry because of the tears that kept on filling my eyes. I can’t fully see what’s in front of me, but I can’t stop my legs from moving, and then I heard a the sound of screeching breaks and a car horn from my side…. but instead of doing anything, I stopped moving, looking back towards the direction where I ran from, smiled and whispered.

“Wakatoshi… Thank you.”

\-----

Staring at a blank white ceiling, a comfy pillow against the back of my head, Wakatoshi opens his eyes with tears falling down from it because of the dream he had. His heart beat was in a rush and is in pain. The bed creaks as he moves to sit up, he wipes his tears and looked at the side of his bed where a single framed picture on top of it, a red haired guy was beside him. It was Satori. The love of his life. Satori died from an accident where he was hit by a car on his way to ask for help when his parents was shot inside their own house by an unknown suspect. Satori ran out of their house despite having a bullet shot in his shoulder, and his head bleeding from hitting his head after trying to stop the killer from shooting his parents. He was brought to the hospital by the people who were around where the accident happened but he never made it alive. He was declared dead on arrival.

Wakatoshi stood up, grabbed the framed photo, caressed his thumb through the glass on satori’s face and smiled. “It’s been 5 years, maybe I should pay you a visit and give you flowers today hmm” He placed down the frame from where it was before and walked towards the bathroom, took a bath, grabbed a pair of comfy clothes and moved out of the house.

Outside, Wakatoshi see’s a bunch of lightly shaded pink flowers moving through the breeze of the wind. He looked at his phone and smiled.

“It’s July 15th.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this concludes my first work! hope to see everyone a lot here. <3 xoxo


End file.
